A Fury's Child
by Artemis of Luna
Summary: Sequel to The Vampire Lords Daughter! Diana is nineteen and living with her Fury aunts. What happens when rogue vampires are out to kill her and the only safe place is in her vampire father's castle?
1. Chapter 1

**A Fury's Child, The Vampire Lord's Daughter sequel!**

**Read and Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

**Seven Years Later**

_To humans they are known as swan maidens. To immortals they are fierce woman who fight with a wrath not known to man kind. _

That was the explanation her mother had given her when she was young. It had explained who her mother was and what her aunts are. Though it had never explained who or what she was.

Diana contemplated these things as she rested in bed at her room in House of Trinity. The House of Trinity is the three story mansion where she is staying with her aunts and more aunts she had not known.

It was the epicenter of all Fury. Were the Queen of all Fury resided. Serilda of Fury was her name.

The mansion held about seventy three rooms but it didn't mean there were only seventy three Fury. Some shared a room. Other Fury were split, living in others states or countries. She was lucky enough to get her own room. The very room that had belonged to her mother.

Diana's door busted open and in came one of her young aunts. Younger than herself which she found ironic…in some form.

"Diana, it's time to get up!"

"Neola it's too early!" I whined

"No it isn't, come on"

Neola pulled her out of the bed. _Thump_ went her body as it fell to the floor. Diana was rolled all the way to the bathroom. After taking a shower Neola and Diana went down to the living room. Many of her other aunts were already there…playing video games.

It was a surprise to Diana that her aunts had lived centuries throughout centuries. Any new trinket fascinated them and apparently PlayStation3 or Guitar Hero was no exception to them.

Diana and Neola kept walking until they found the theater room. More of her aunts were watching a movie. Neola and Diana sat down to watch the movie. Her aunts held bowls of popcorn even though they didn't eat food. The popcorn was used to throw it at any one who was too noisy or blocking the screen.

After the movie had ended her aunts placed another one to watch. Her aunt Sonia came in and called out to her. She received popcorn to the face.

"You better clean that up, come on Diana"

"Coming, coming"

I received popcorn to the face as well and took one in my mouth. I crunched it and showed it off to my aunts to disgust them. I just received more popcorn this time at my back.

I followed my aunt Sonia to the small, small kitchen. It had been built after I came to live with them. I learned I could eat human food but not enough to live of from it. If I ate too much of it, I would throw up. It came in handy when we were around humans.

Apparently DNA from a Fury and a Vampire can really do something to their offspring.

Fortunately for me, my aunt Galena made some awesome pills that nourished me. It contained blood with Queen Serilda's lightning. The only thing I had to do was drop the pill on a glass of water. Though, I also needed the moon's gleam to get energy.

What I meant by Queen Serilda's lightning I meant the special ability that she held. Every Fury held different power, all element style. Queen Serilda was the only Fury to have lightning. Some held fire, other's water. There was wind and earth. My aunts use Apolline which is the sun's gleam to nourish and give them strength. That is all they need.

It was all over whelming at the beginning but I've grown used to it and admire them for their amazing strength. I was also trained to the point of collapsing. They didn't want me to be vulnerable if anything were to happen to me.

"Here drink up"

The cup aunt Sophia handed me was showing signs of cracking. I drank it in one fast gulp before the glass shattered in my hand.

"Even at nineteen you're still taking care of me as though I'm a baby"

"Because you forget to eat"

I only stuck my tongue out and smile at my aunt who had become like my mother. When I had first arrived here some Fury where not pleased to have me here. I was part vampire. To them that was more than enough to hate me. Queen Serilda on the other hand welcomed me with open arms. To her I was full fledged Fury and nothing more. I proved my self in battle and received respect. Also not to be fucked with if you didn't want to get hurt.

"Are we going any where to battle today?"

"I'm not sure Diana"

Sophia wasn't just nice she was Commander of Nicia with her twin sister Sophronia. Nicia is what the Fury army is called. Sophia along side her twin sister go around to make sure no one is in our territory making trouble. When there is trouble Nicia goes and fight. I, myself am part of Nicia.

"Ah hell yeah! You guys are here!"

"Let's get this shit started"

I heard yells. It only meant that poker was on and the demons and witches were here. Our house is usually open to immortals who don't seek to destroy us or bring us any harm to our existence. Witches and Demons were among some who roamed our halls.

My aunt Sophia just walked off. I assumed to the very top of House of Trinity to see if any threat was near our home. I walked over to the see who had come to play poker. Gerardo and Giulio were here. Then there was Ettore and none other than Valente.

"If it isn't Valente"

"What? Don't tell me you missed me"

"You fucking wish"

"Look at the love fest" said Neola coming in and turning to us

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you" I said smirking

"Why not?" she countered in curiosity

I turned to the poker table and pointed to Giulio. Neola turned beat red and turned around and ran off. I laughed and so did Valente. Every one knew that Giulio and Neola are destined mates but no one is doing anything to make it happen. I think it was because Neola is fifteen and Giulio is way older.

Every Fury is born human but turn immortal at the age where they can survive for their rest of their lives. I haven't turned yet but with the vampire traits I don't have to worry about dieing during battle.

"Let's go have a little spar" said Valente throwing me over his shoulder

"Hey I can walk you know"

"Let him carry you. Why walk when you can be carried?" said Rhiannon the witch

I shrugged and let Valente take me away to the training grounds.

* * *

**There will be some cursing and adult scenes on the oncoming chapters...I'm giving warnings okay!**

**If you have any questions feel free to ask me!  
**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank the following reviewers:**

_**VWH luv them all**_

_**udhinasasa**_

**I own every character!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

I trained for the remainder of the day with Valente. That is usually what we do when he comes over. Nothing else we could do with my aunts all over the place and their keen hearing. Neola was hiding some where in the mansion trying to avoid Giulio.

I went back to my room and took a quick shower before falling on my bed. I wasn't surprised when Neola came through my window. She fell on a bean bag and relaxed.

"Why do you keep avoiding your mate?" I asked

"Because…I…I don't know! It's just strange that I can't just do something without remembering that I already have some…a man waiting for me"

"Oh, so you want to get freaky but thinking of Giulio stops you?"

"Diana! It's…I just can't explain it but it's getting me fucking pissed off!"

I laughed and laid back. I saw Neola get up and head to the door to leave.

"Giulio hasn't left yet"

"Ah damn it!"

Neola slammed the door closed and sat down on the floor. I laughed and turned to her as she glared at me.

"Look Neola by avoiding him your showing him and your half-sisters that you're afraid and weak. I say you just act like he's not even there. Give him something to fight for. Let him be pissed and aggravated."

Neola got a gleam in her eyes and got a wicked grin on her face. Not that I wanted to slap my self in the face but I knew that Neola was going to do something crazy and I was going to take part in it.

Neola ran over to my closet and threw some clothes at me. I changed and followed her out the door. I loved when Neola got all crazy but it always meant trouble…in the end. We went to her room which she was sharing with another one of my aunts.

"Hey there aunt Agneta"

"Hello Diana" she turned to look at us; "What are you two up this time?"

"I'm not sure. I was rambling to Neola and she such started to move"

"You two better not get in trouble again. We don't want to go pick you up at some jail who knows where"

"We will try aunt Agneta"

Neola changed and came out of the bathroom and pulled me out of the room. I really wanted to know where in hell we were going. Just in case I need to be armed.

"Neola are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Oh just wait and see. Follow my lead"

I finally noticed what I was wearing and what Neola was wearing. We were wearing short, thigh high dresses. I let my hair down while Neola was trying to get hers messy.

We stopped and Neola started walking in a fast pace. It was then that Neola was taking us around to the point where we had to pass by the poker party. I couldn't help but smirk. This was going to be good.

"Well were are you two going dressed like that?" asked Valente who was back from his home and showered

I turned to look at Giulio who had turned to look at us. His eyes bulge out and his jaw almost hanged down. I wanted to laugh my ass off but I needed to stay in character.

"We are going to par-tay" said Neola shaking her hips

I could feel Giulio glaring at what Neola was wearing. Yet he seemed to be checking her out. I wanted to at least be able to grin.

"Where to?" asked Valente

"To the hottest club there is of course" said Neola

"I'm in" Valente came over and wrapped an arm around my waist

"Well we are off" I said

"I'm gonna find me a hottie!" giggled Neola as she shook her hips

From the corner of my eye I saw every one staring at Giulio. He dropped his cards on the table. His hands turned into fist and slammed it into the poker table. We all heard the crack and the table fall to the floor.

"Hey! What the hell?!"

"Yeah Giulio, what the fuck?!"

I turned to Neola who was smirking as she exaggerated her hip movements. Valente and I grinned stupidly as we headed out of House of Trinity.

O-o-O-o-O

We arrived to an immortal night club. It was one of the most popular. It didn't take long for Neola to find some young demon to dance with her.

"Here I thought she was going to just sit back like always" said Valente

"She must be taking this seriously" I said

Valente and I danced the minute we arrived. Our bodies were slamming into each others. His hands roamed throughout my body. Territory he was familiar with.

Even though the man who called himself my father told me that I was meant only for his son Dedrick. I wanted to prove that I could choose any one to share my existence with. Valente knew of this and he too wanted to show that my birth wasn't just meant to be wed to some one.

I already had given myself to Valente when I turned seventeen. Just last year when I turned eighteen I ate food every day for two weeks and gave myself to Valente repeatedly to see if I could get pregnant by him. We found out I couldn't conceive because of my vampire traits.

For a Fury to impregnate she must eat every day for two weeks before do it and nine months after.

Valente and I kept slamming our hips together and moving until we hit a wall. Then we started to make out even though we were still slamming into each other. It always got this way when we came to dance.

"Lets go some where else" whispered Valente into my ear

"We can't just leave Neola here"

Valente went back to kissing me and exploring my body as I slid my fingers into his hair. I unbuckled his pants and he was about to enter me when…

"Where the hell is Neola?" growled Giulio

I pulled Valente's pants up and we turned to face Giulio. He had pretty pissed off look on his face but either way I smirked. This is exactly what I wanted to happen. Now to find Neola among all of these immortals.

"She's dancing with some cute demon. Some where…around there" I pointed at the middle of the dance floor

Giulio turned swiftly to the middle of the dance floor. Valente and I followed him. I wanted to see this go down. Giulio finally found Neola and she was getting her freak on with the demon. Valente and I heard Giulio growl and walked over to Neola. He pulled her away from the young demon and throw her over his shoulder.

"What the hell Giulio?!"

"We are leaving"

Neola turned to me and I smirked at her as she waved at me. She was still complaining as she was hitting Giulio's back.

"Well that was fun. Though Giulio killed our moment"

"Who said the night was over?"

Valente swung me over his shoulder and we walked out of the dance club. As we were leaving I couldn't help but feel that I was being watched.

o-O-o-O-o

I was sitting on the second floor of the night club. It was reserved for my group. As I gulped down some alcohol and had a Siren crawl over me, my eyes caught her. Diana, my bride.

She was dancing with some guy who looked like a demon. I saw them make out and I nearly broke the bar I was holding when I saw that she had undone his pants and he was going to go inside her.

I let out a deep breath I was holding when they were interrupted. They followed who had interrupted them as he grabbed another girl and took her away. She had turned to the demon. He swung her over his shoulder and walked out.

I growled and dent the bar I had leaned on.

"What's wrong Dedrick baby?"

"Get off me"

I pushed the Siren off me and I turned away. I had let enough time pass by. I had let seven years pass and that was too much. It was time I got what belong to me. My Bride.

**

* * *

Pretty Please Review!!!!**

**Thanks!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank the following reviewers:**

_**heather, laciva6, udhinasasa, VWH luv them all**_

**I want to thank the readers who put my story to their favorite:**

**_VWH luv them all, udhinasasa, Mama Shireman_**

**Lastly, I want to thank the readers who put my story to alert:**

**_Leader if Lost Destinies, VWH luv them all, laciva6, twilighter256, udhinasasa_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

I woke up in the middle of the night. I felt as though I was being watched in my sleep. I never felt it even though my bed faced the large window were the moon's gleam hit me directly to energize me. It seemed as though I could be an easy target to enemies but I never felt fear until tonight.

I got up grabbed my katana and walked over to my window. I looked out the window and didn't see anything. I kept searching for some one or something. It must have been one of my aunts doing something crazy.

I leaned my head on the large window that led to a balcony. I let the moons beams take over me. Then I felt it again. I was being watched and fear trickled down my spine.

I opened the large window doors and stepped out. I unshielded my sword and looked around. I heard a ruffle in the trees. I ran inside and went for my bow and arrows. I shot one and more into the forest until I felt the fear vanish.

"What are you shooting at Diana?" asked my aunt Xanthe

"I felt I was being watched"

"Are you sure it's not Valente?"

"Valente would have come in and I don't feel fear when he's outside my window"

"You felt fear?"

"Yes. For a brief moment"

"Hm. Go back to sleep. I'll be on alert"

"Thanks aunt Xanthe"

My aunt Xanthe nodded and I went back to sleep. I couldn't help but think it was totally different from what I felt at the dance club. At the dance club I didn't feel fear. What just happen now made me feel dread. I need to stay in alert.

O-o-O-o-O

I was up before Neola came into my room to drag me out off my bed. She hopped into my bed and hugged the hell out of me.

"Tell me what happened after Giulio took you from the club?"

"He took me to his place. He made me change into one of his shirts" Neola stepped back and showed me the dark blue shirt; "He changed in front of me and I so wanted to look but he made me turn around. Then he made me go into his bed. Went in next to me and dragged me to his body, wrapped his arms around me and we slept like that."

I couldn't help but giggle like if I were crazy. Neola was blushing just remembering about it. I was so glad for her. She seemed like in Cloud9.

"The best part was that he wasn't wearing a shirt and I got to feel his oh so big muscles" giggled Neola

I giggled at her; "Is he going to come over and take you away again?"

"I…I don't know"

I told Neola to go get ready just in case Giulio came to take her away…again. I went to take a shower. I put on a black tube top and olive skirt. I walked over to my weapon drawer and took out some of my weapons. After checking them over and placing some on the strap underneath my skirt I closed the drawer and went out to the kitchen.

"Come to eat?" asked my aunt Calantha

"Yeah" I gulped down my drink before the glass broke. It always did because of Queen Serilda's strong lightning

I took my sweet time cleaning the glass from the counter and floor. I felt uneasy from what happened yesterday. Who would be watching me? Damn it I needed to distract myself!

I walked around until I found me aunt Sophia who was speaking with her twin Sophronia.

"Something the matter Diana?" asked my aunt Sophia

"No. I just wanted to know if we were going to go out and kick some ass"

"Not today"

I nodded and turned to leave. I couldn't help but notice that aunt Sophia and aunt Sophronia seemed worried as they talked. I heard them speak about our Queen. What was the big deal of her going out? I let the thought perish as I headed to see what I could do today.

I headed to the other side of the mansion. It didn't take long to get dragged inside a movie room by Neola. She had dressed her self simple. In a brown tube top with a golden yellow and brown print skirt.

The movie was an action movie which was mostly what my aunts watched. They all hated the romantic-sappy movies. If it wasn't action it would be horror.

"Man we are out of popcorn!"

"I'll go get some" I said standing up and taking the bowl

As I waited for the popcorn to be ready I couldn't help but feel strange. Something was going to happen but I couldn't tell if it was going to be good or bad. I didn't ponder much on the thought as I felt pressure behind me.

"Don't tell me you're back to eating?"

"No Valente. I'm making this for the movie we are watching"

"You don't mind if I join in?" asked Valente as his hands encircled my waist

"You know that either way I answered you're going to come"

"True" Valente kissed my neck and slapped his hips to mine

"Aren't we eager today?"

"After not getting any last night you could say I am"

"Come on, I need to take the popcorn then we can have our fun"

I had trouble walking since Valente would not get off me. Who knew demons could be sex cravers. Don't get me wrong, Fury aren't freaking virgins…well except for Neola and some other Fury. Every one had their flings here and there.

"Giulio, you do know there's no poker today right?" I asked him as he approached

"I know. Where is Neola?"

"Ah you miss her already? She was with you just hours ago" I couldn't help but smirk

I noticed that Giulio had light blush on his face but hid it with a cough. I chuckled and waved him over.

"We were just heading her way"

No one paid any attention to us as we went inside and took a seat. I handed the bowl over to the nearest aunt who accepted it without looking away from the screen. Giulio took the sprawled Neola form the floor and sat her in his lap. She snuggled into him and let him wrap an arm around her waist. Valente dragged me to the back of the room knowing that I wanted to see the couple.

The movie did not last long but it did not mean that we were done watching movies. One of my aunts placed a horror movie but before the previews could come up we all turned to the window. We heard movements and then a ting sound. Something came from the window and rolled inside. Giulio and Valente stood up suddenly and yelled orders.

"Every one get up! Run!" yelled Giulio

"It's a grenade! Run!" yelled Valente

The second every one heard it was a grenade they all ran for the door. As every one made it out the door the room exploded and we flew into different directions. I had felt Valente's arms wrap around me. We slammed into the marble pillars. I didn't feel my left arm and my vision was blurry. Before I could turn over and see if Valente was fine he was flung across from me.

I turned to look up and saw someone approach me. I blinked several times trying to see if it was friend or a foe. When I felt a hand snatch my left leg I knew it was an enemy. I brought up my right leg and kicked him sending him across to the room that had exploded. I sat up when I felt more approaching me. Before I could snatch my blade from my skirt an arrow pierced the nearest.

My vision cleared up and I saw the one who was pierced with an arrow hiss my way. There I noticed his fangs. It was a vampire. Vampires were attacking House of Trinity!

I knew I had burns in my legs, cuts from the vampire who had grabbed me and my left arm was dislocated. None the less I used the pillar behind me to stand up and face them. As I looked around some of my aunts were burned and unconscious but the vampires were heading my way. What the fuck was going on?

"Diana! Damn it get over here!" screamed my aunt Xanthe fighting a vampire

I looked around to see if I could find Neola. She was not immortal yet this could kill her! I didn't get far in my search since some one stepped in front of me.

"Take her damn it!" yelled Valente charging at the vampires

My aunt Xanthe grabbed me and took me as I saw my aunt Zebina, Expedita and Tessa armed and make their way to the commotion before I blacked out.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Please Review!**

**Thanks!**

**P.S. Character Bios on my profile! (at the bottom)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank the following reviewers:**

_**VWH luv them all**_

**_Udhinasasa_**

**I own all characters!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Four**

I knew I was awake but I could not open my eyes. I ached almost every where but I could careless about that. I wanted to know what the hell was all the whispering about.

I never found out since I blacked out.

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean Xanthe?" asked Damiana

"Those sons of bitches were after Diana. They ignored the rest and went after her. They used human weapons that's fucking low even for those bastards"

"What would they want with young Diana?" asked a worried Galena

"Why wouldn't they want Diana?"

"What do you mean Safo?" asked Xanthe

"Diana is daughter of Dominick the Vampire Lord. She's considered Princess of vampires. What better way to hurt him than kidnapping or killing Diana? He believes that Diana is meant for his son. Without Diana there's no heir to his thrown."

"Which means free pass for the Vampire crown and leadership." finished Tessa

Xanthe, Damiana, Galena, Safo, Zebina and Tessa all were sitting beside Diana's bed. They were hidden beneath the House of Trinity. No one but them knew that Diana was with them and hidden.

"Galena shouldn't you be with the other injured Fury?" asked Damiana

"Althea, Thelma and Galen are with them" Galena stared at Diana before turning back to her half–sisters; "What are we going to do? Diana isn't safe here anymore"

"The best thing we can do is move her to another location while the sun is up and strong" said Tessa

Every one agreed. They heard Diana groan and Galena rushed over to her. She checked her wounds for any sign of opening.

"Those fucking wounds better not leave scars" sneered Xanthe

"I keep forgetting she's still not fully immortal" said Zebina

"Calm down Diana, don't move. Your wounds will open up again. Stay calm you're safe. Rest"

Galena whispered to Diana as she ran her fingers through her hair trying to calm her down. Galena grabbed a glass and a pill. Dropping it inside; Galena rushed it to Diana's mouth and forced her to gulp before the glass could shatter.

"All we can do is wait" said Galena

Every one nodded but no one seemed to relax. They were all in alert. Ready to fight again if another attack was brought down to their home.

"How big has the rogue vampire clan grown?" Damiana asked suddenly

"It's not really known. They split into small fractions so they don't attract attention to themselves" answered Tessa

"Do you have something in mind Damiana?" asked Zebina

"Yes but all of you won't agree to it"

"What is it Damiana? If it is good for Diana and our sisters might as well do it" said Galena

"Since this is all because of the Vampire Lord he might as well know what's going on and do something about it. After all it's his damn kind who have endangered his daughter's life"

"So you're saying that we should tell that bastard that we were too weak to take care of Diana and we should just let him take over our fight?! Hell no, I won't have it!"

"Xanthe keep your voice down!" Galena whispered loudly

"Damiana is right. This happened because of the Vampire Lord he might as well take some part in fixing it. We will fight too but we must take notice that our home has been attacked and other immortals will take advantage of it and attack in our 'vulnerable' moment"

Xanthe glared at the wall before nodding once. Safo didn't open her mouth to just talk. She was giving them their best option in the matter and they had no choice but to take it.

"How come Sophia isn't here? What about our Queen?" asked Galena

"The Queen is out and Sophia is taking charge of the rest of Nicia in the matters of the attack. It's better if we wait to tell her about this" answered Zebina

"When are we going to go and tell the bastard about this?" asked Xanthe

"Damiana, Zebina and I will go. We will take Floilana too. Tessa should stay here in case another attack occurs. Xanthe you will stay to guard Diana with Galena." said Safo

Every one nodded once and began to head towards the mansion. Xanthe and Galena stayed with Diana.

"Where have all of you been?" asked Sophia

"Checking for any oncoming attacks from behind" answered Tessa

Sophia stared at them before turning away only to suddenly stop and turn back to them. She looked at each one of them.

"Where is Diana?"

"We might as well tell her" said Damiana

"Tell me what?"

Safo turned to Sophia; "Diana got hurt while the vampires attack. They are after her and we have decided to let the vampire lord fix this problem. We will move Diana tomorrow to a safer location"

"What! Where's Diana?!"

"Resting under the mansion. We are trying to keep her location secret" Damiana placed her index finger over her lips

"Zebina, Damiana, Floilana and I will go to the Vampire Lord's to speak with him."

"Whatever you do don't tell him Diana got hurt. The last thing we want is for him to try and take Diana away"

The Fury nodded.

Sophronia came in running soaked in blood. It was normal to see a Fury with blood since they were volatile when battling but Sophronia was critically injured.

"Our…queen…she...she"

"Take a deep breath sister and tell us what happened!" said Sophia

Sophronia took a deep breath; "Our Queen got captured by rogue vampires!"

**

* * *

Please Review!**

**Thanks a bunches!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank _VWH luv them all_ and _Udhinasasa_ for reviewing! **

**Both of you are awesome!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

"What do you mean Serilda got captured by rogues!" yelled Zebina

"I tried taking them out but there were too many, shit!" said Sophronia

"Call for Althea!" yelled Sophia

"Fuck! Where did this happen Sophronia?!" yelled Zebina

"In Moscow, Russia"

"What was our Queen doing all the way out there?" hissed Damiana

Althea came over and took Sophronia from Sophia's arms. Sophia turned to Safo, Zebina and Damiana.

"Go find Floilana and go now!"

All three ran out to find Floilana and head towards the Vampire Lord's residence. Sophia turned back towards her sister.

"Althea anything serious?"

"No, just gun shots to the legs and arms"

Sophia nodded. No Fury could die from gun shots to minor body parts. Sophronia sat up as soon as Althea took the bullets out.

"What the hell is all the commotion here?" asked Sohpronia

"We were attacked by rogue vampires who used grenades. They were after Diana"

"Too much is happening at the same time" said Sohpronia

Sophia yelled out; "Dessa!"

"Yes captain?" asked a light brunette

"Go and get me Alma's we need them now!"

Dessa nodded once and ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Sophia gathered more of her sister's. She ordered them to start reconstruction on the side of the mansion that got exploded. Twelve of her Fury sister's were injured.

"What are you going to use the Alma's for?" asked Sophronia

"To look for our Queen, we can not waste time"

Alma's were souls that had not made it to the 'Heaven' and roamed around earth. They are considered immortals that can't be killed physically. They seclude themselves in sacred sanctuaries. They are known for helping others believing that they might go into heaven for their good deeds.

"Anisia!" yelled Sophia

"Yes captain?"

"Go get me Rhiannon the witch"

"Right away captain commander"

Anisia ran off to fetch the witch. Sophronia knew why her sister was asking for a witch. They were going to place a magical barrier around the mansion to protect them from any more attacks.

O-o-O-o-O

"Are we going the right way Floilana?" asked Damiana

"I'm positive"

"Are they going to be awake at a time like this?" asked Safo

"We will wake them up" countered Zebina

Zebina and Floilana were running ahead since they were known to be the fastest. Safo and Damiana were on their tail. They needed to get this over with as soon as possible and head back to their home.

"We are close" said Floilana

They had been running for two hours. This in human speed would have been three days. Once they reached the Vampire Lord's wide three story mansion they preceded with caution.

Floilana and Zebina knew that traps were placed on the ground ready to chop off legs or arms. Safo walked up to the place like she owned it. Safo might be the one who sees with clarity but her actions were just crazy.

"Seems like they are about to go wake-y wake-y" Safo said as she busted open the heavy metal gate doors like they were made of styrofoam.

"She's going to get herself killed" said Damiana

"We've been saying that since she decided to join Nicia" stated Zebina

They raced up to catch up to her. Safo had knocked the door once before kicking it open. They weren't surprised to find armed guards with them in mere seconds.

"Where's your king? We wanna talk to your king" stated Safo playfully

"Give us a reason not to kill you right here right now?" one of the armed vampires stated

"We have news of your princess your king might want to know about" said Floilana

"What news do you bring?" Lord Dominick came rushing down the stairs

"Some fucking rogue vampires attacked our home and chased after Diana" sneered Zebina leaving out the fact that she was hurt

"We need you to clean up after your kind. The last thing you would want is for your daughter to die and not be able to marry your son and give you an heir, right?" stated Safo

"Is Diana alright?" asked Dominick

"She's fine" answered Floilana

"When did they attack?" asked Dominick

"This morning"

"We need you to fix this problem. Before it gets worse" said Damiana

"We couldn't get any information out of them but you might want to try Russia" said Tessa

They all turned to leave but turned around when they heard the Prince announce their presence with anger.

"What are they doing here?!"

"If it isn't butt-face Prince Dedrick" said Safo playfully

"They came with news of Diana"

"What about Diana? Did something happen to her?" asked Dedrick racing down the stairs

"Rouges are after her, we need you to get rid of them" said Damiana

"Son, they were attacked and went after Diana and only her" explained Dominick

"I'll take care of it…I would like to speak to her"

"Can't do, we hid her away and will not come out until she is safe again" said Safo

Zebina, Damiana, Safo and Floilana turned to the door and ran off into the night. They needed to get back home and be reading by next morning.

**

* * *

Please Review!**

**Thank you for reading!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank the following reviewer: _VWH luv them all_**

**Read and Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Six**

I couldn't move even when I tried. I was feeling horrendous pain all over my body. I felt a rush erupt from my body and turned to the side and threw up.

Galena rushed over to Diana and pulled her hair away as she rubbed her back. "Try not throwing up Diana, you need to hold down your drink"

"I don't know how…every thing hurts" I mumble as I was moved to back to the bed

Xanthe paced around the place not knowing what to really do. But mostly it was because she was pissed.

_How could some thing like this happen to the House of Trinity? To us!_

What bothered Xanthe the most was how the vampire rogues were able find their mystically hidden mansion? Xanthe wanted explanations she wanted answers.

Xanthe's head snapped to the door when she heard noise. She grabbed her sword and prepared to attack. Xanthe lowered her sword when she saw it was only Sophia.

Sophia ran over to Diana. "Honey, how are you feeling?"

"Every thing hurts one minute then…then I feel my body go numb" whispered Diana

"You are going to heal, rest" said Sophia running her fingers through her hair

Sophia turned to Galena and Xanthe once Diana had fallen asleep. Clearly she was not pleased with Diana's current condition.

"Why has she not healed?" Demanded Sophia turning to Galena

"I've been feeding her yet she keeps spitting it out. It must be something within her. My theory is that her vampire traits are interfering"

"What do you mean by interfering?"

"They aren't accepting the lightning within the pills, the vampire cells think it's an infection and are eliminating the pills minerals" finished Galena

"Then what the hell are we suppose to do then?" asked Xanthe

"Vampire traits…what do vampires require to survive" Stated Sophia already knowing the answer to her own question.

"Blood" whispered Galena

"Oh hell no! We are not giving Diana blood!" yelled Xanthe

"It is the only thing that will heal Diana, we have to do it" Said Sophia in a defeated tone

"Maybe if I fuse it in a pill like I did with Serilda's lightning or perhaps combine both her lightning and blood" said Galena hopeful

"I second that, what will you need Galena?" asked Xanthe

"Mostly everything form the lab plus some blood" said Galena

"Blood? What are you three up to?" asked Safo

Safo came inside the room followed by Floilana, Zebina, Damiana. They closed the door and sorrounded Diana.

"The vampire traits in Diana are causing her to throw up her drinks, confusing them for infections. The only thing we can connect to her healing is blood" Stated Galena

"What kind of blood are we going to get? We can't just cut our wrist open, she might get addicted and kill us" said Damiana

"Then what do you have in mind Safo?" asked Xanthe turning to Safo

"All of you have forgotten that Diana needs moonlight to get her energy back, under here will be impossible. We can't bring the whole medical lab down here every one will get suspicious. Finally, we can't just get any body's blood, it would be better for it to be related" Stated Safo

Every one looked at her; she wasn't called Safo of Clarity for nothing. They all knew Safo had pinpointed everything. Now it was up to them to get the point and decided what to do.

"So what you are saying is that we need to get blood from either Dedrick or her father Dominick?" asked Xanthe

"Yes, it the only choices we have" said Safo sitting next to Diana

"We need to get Diana to the Lord's castle that is the only place where the rogues won't look…for now. We can get all the equipment online and delivered to his castle"

"No we are not! We can't let Diana go there, that leech is going to fight to keep Diana with him. He's waited for her return for seven years and I don't think he is willing to wait any more, especially that boy of his" said Xanthe trying not to scream and wake Diana up

"We have no choice Xanthe, she can die. I am not willing to lose her" said Sophia

"Your going to give up!" hissed Xanthe

"I'll do anything to keep Diana alive, if we haven't lost her before we will not lose her this time. In the end it is all up to her. After all she is no longer a child" said Sophia standing up. "Floilana, Zebina you will go ahead and warn the Lord of our coming. Xanthe, Galena, and Estrina will take Diana in a car and drive to the Lord's castle"

"Aren't you coming Sophia?" asked Galena

"I can't, I have to deal with the current problems here"

"What problems Sophia?" asked Safo

"Serilda has been captured by rogue vampires"

"What the fuck?!" yelled Xanthe

"You can't be serious, when did this happen?" said Galena

"Today around the time we got attacked, Sophronia tried to stop her capture but got shot multiple times on the legs and arms."

"What is being done to find our Queen?" asked Damiana

"As soon as Sophronia told me I sent for Alma's they are searching"

They all looked at the Commander. She looked exhausted, physically and emotionally. More than any one she was prepared for the worse. Unlike them who are not willing to go there, they would prefer fighting to the end to get their Queen back.

"Hurry and go, let us not waste any more time" said Sophia moving to Diana

"What's going…on? Is something wro…wrong?" asked Diana coming to

"No, you are going to be moved to a safer place to heal. I won't be able to be there with you but I will contact you soon. Now please rest"

Diana closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

O-o-O

Diana was in the back seat of a silver mercedes benz with tinted windows. Going all black would only make them look more suspicious. Galena in the back with her while Estrina was in the passenger seat and Xanthe was driving.

"Take care of her and stop for nothing unless it's for gas. Take care of her for me. Make it clear to Dominick that Diana's residence will not be permanent" Stated Sophia

"We hear you loud and clear Sophia" smiled Estrina

"I'll make sure he gets it through his head" said Xanthe

Sophia stepped away from the car and watched it speed away. She had to trust them that they wouldn't cause any problems and make Diana's survival their top priority.

* * *

**Please Review my dearest Readers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait!!!**

**I want to thank the following reviewers: _VWH luv them all_, _THIS IS NICOLE CULLEN_ & _mystical dark_ _angel_.**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

Lord Dominick paced around in his study. He had sent his son and eleven other soldiers to Russia. They had to wipe out whatever rogues were there. His daughter was about to die and he could not go on without finding a culprit.

"Lord Dominick we have two Fury approaching the castle" said a soldier bowing to Dominick

"Do not attack, let them through"

"Yes Lord Dominick" the soldier left the study

In a matter of minutes Floilana and Zebina were stepping inside the Vampire Lords study. They both sat down when Dominick offered them a seat.

"What brings you back to my home?"

"Our niece has not been able to heal and we can not risk bringing her out of hiding into our home. Instead we are bringing her here...for a short amount of time" said Zebina

"What makes you think I will give her back to you?" asked Dominick

"Why would she want to stay?" smirked Zebina

"Some machines are going to be arriving here. We need to install them as close as possible to Diana" said Floilana

"She does have her own room" stated Dominick as though it was the most obvious thing

"Good" Zebina stood up "Let's go Floilana"

Zebina and Floilana were gone in a matter of seconds. They had to go some things they could not buy through the internet. Most of all though, they wanted to get this over with. After all they needed to look for their missing Queen.

O-o-O

They were close but they had to stop. The car needed gasoline. Luckily they had taken three small tanks to refill the car for a moment like this. Galena was patting Diana gently on the back as she threw up while Estrina was holding her. Galena had tried feeding her again only for Diana to throw it up.

"The tank is full" called out Xanthe

"Were coming" yelled Estrina

Galena picked up her niece. "Come on Diana"

They all got back on the car and Xanthe speeded away in the empty road.

O-o-O

It was almost two in the damn morning most of the people living in the damn castle had gone to sleep but where the hell were Xanthe and the rest? Floilana was tapping her foot of the floor in Diana's 'room'. They had installed the machines they had installed most of the things they had gone to buy.

Zebina looked up and Floilana was on alert. "Humans. The delivery people"

Both Zebina and Floilana ran downstairs to the front door before the men could knock on the door. The men seemed spooked at first but seemed to go into a daze when they noticed how beautiful the Fury were.

"Where would you lovely ladies like for us to place these heavy boxes?" asked the leading male

"You can just place them…" Floilana was interrupted when four vampire soldiers walked passed her and to the truck. They each took a box and walked inside the mansion. The human males stared not just because they could carry the boxes with no difficulty but because their biceps were huge!

Zebina shrugged and signed the paper work the leading male held. After the four vampire soldiers placed the boxes in Diana's room they left without a word. Both Floilana and Zebina got to putting everything together before Xanthe and the rest got here. They had not even finished placing the machines out of the boxes when far in the distance they heard a car nearing.

"They are coming" stated Zebina

Floilana stayed in the room trying to get the machines together while Zebina ran out of the room to help the others. Xanthe didn't even try to park the car. Estrina covered Diana with a long hooded jacket while Galena carried her out of the car. Zebina opened the door and lead them inside. They ran all the way to Diana's room and shut the door locking it. They were going to stay here but it didn't mean the Dominick or his son had free pass to be any where near their niece.

"We barely got the machines a few minutes ago" said Floilana

Galena placed Diana on the bed and covered her with the beds sheets. She began putting things together. "I need one of you to go back to the House of Trinity and bring Galen"

"Floilana and I will go" stated Zebina "Will there be anything else you will need Galena?"

"No" With that said Floilana and Zebina darted out from balcony of the room

Galena turned to the rest. "Let's begin"

**

* * *

Please Review!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank the following ****for reviewing****:**

**_mystical dark angel_, **

**_udhinasasa_, **

**_VWH luv them all_ **

**

* * *

Chapter Eight**

- - -Xanthe and Estrina were sitting outside Diana's door, after they had finished putting the machines up and running. They were making sure that no one got inside Diana's room. Not that they had to worry about anything at the moment since it was already eight in the morning.

Galena took out a sample of Diana's blood and combined it with lightning hoping that maybe her body would accept it for now. She couldn't just go up to Lord Dominick's room and ask for his blood. She would have to wait till it was night.

"Let this work" stated Galena as she made Diana drink. She waited for her to throw it up but it never came. Either way she would keep an eye on Diana.

Xanthe raised her head. "Zebina, Floilana, and Galen are close by"

"I'll go" said Estrina standing up. She speeded downstairs and went through the front door. She waited for them outside. Estrina let Zebina, Floilana and Galen inside before she followed them to Diana's room.

O-o-O-o-O

Galena was up and going as soon as the sun went down. Zebina was right beside her while the others were with Diana. Galena had a syringe and two clear tubes with her.

As they walked towards Lord Dominick's study, many of the vampires in the mansion stared at them. Some seemed ready to attack them if the Fury decided to attack. Galena and Zebina kept walking ignoring the vampires; after all they meant nothing to them. Their top priority was to save their niece and leave as soon as possible.

They knocked.

"Come in" said Lord Dominick as he sat down on his chair "How can I help you?"

"We need some of your blood" Zebina said straight out

Galena glared at Zebina before turning to Lord Dominick. "The pills Diana was drinking to sustain her are being denied by her own body. I believe that it's her vampire blood that is confusing it for an infection. I want to see if your blood can nourish Diana"

"Of course" Lord Dominick went around and sitting on a chair next to his desk. He stretched out his arm. "May I see Diana?"

"At the moment she is still sleeping" stated Zebina

Galena injected the syringe on Lord Dominick's arm with a thin tube going to one of the clear tubes. They waited patiently.

"I suggest you go and feed after this" stated Galena

The piece didn't last long. There was a hurried knocks on the door. "Come in"

"Floilana what is it?"

"It's Diana!"

Galena ran out of the office and towards Diana's room. Going inside she told Xanthe to make sure no one got in. She shut the door and locked it. Turning to Diana, she was throwing up.

Galena went to her side. "Diana, what's the matter?"

"I couldn't hold in any longer. These wounds won't stop bleeding and I feel like I am going to collapse anytime soon"

Galen and Estrina had placed Diana on a chair in front of the balcony where moonlight was coming in. But it seemed that the even with that energy it wasn't healing her.

"Don't worry we are working on something. Just let the moonlight hit you tonight then you can go rest"

Floilana came in with the tubes of blood while Zebinan stayed outside with Xanthe. Galena with the help of her sister Galen started to work on new pills. They placed some of Lord Dominick's blood with some of Queen Serilda's lightning. But something was wrong. Both would not merge together to form into a pill. The bowl in which Galena and Galen were working in broke into pieces.

_How can this be? This only proves that our kinds could never be together. And yet Dominick insists that Diana and his son Dedrick marry and give him an heir. _

"What do we do sister?" asked Galen

"I am not sure." Stated Galena looking at Diana. How was she supposed to know what to do if this is the first time something like this ever happened within the coven? "Make a pill of just Dominick's blood and give it to Diana"

Galena worked on a different pill. She wanted her niece to get better but not just by drinking blood. She knew that Diana would hate the fact that she would have to survive singly on blood when she only acknowledges her Fury side.

"Aw, this taste like crap" murmured Diana

"Please just drink it Diana" stated Galen

Diana took the glass from her aunt Galen and gulped it down. She felt her wounds stop bleeding at once. They were healing but not fully closing, something was missing. Diana grabbed the bucket and threw up a bit.

"It tastes too much like blood" said Diana spitting into the bucket

"Because that was just it. Just your father's blood in that pill" said Galena

Diana turned slightly to her aunt. "Where are we anyways?"

"Don't get mad Diana but this was the only place we knew rogue vampires would not look for you" sigh Galena "We are in your father's mansion. This is your room"

"We are were??!!" yelled Diana, she grabbed her sides as she suddenly tried to stand up

"Diana calm down, we had no choice there was no were else you could be safe. If you want leave this place then help Galena in restoring yourself" stated Estrina

Diana sat back down on the chair and nodded.

Galena went back to her pacing. "It seems that the pill we gave you was not enough. I was thinking back on how we use to make your old pills. We always used half blood and half Serilda's lightning but this time it isn't working. I was thinking that we use three-fourths of blood, your father's blood, and one fourth of lightning that might make s difference but who knows if it will work"

"Give it a try. As long as my wounds heal, I don't care. I want to leave this place" said Diana

Galena sigh. "We will try tomorrow night. We've run out of blood"

Everything was growing quiet in the two story mansion. The sun was rising and every one was going to sleep. It meant that Diana had to sleep as well and she hated it. It only meant that her sleeping routine was turning into that of a vampire's. She was hoping that tomorrow night her aunt Galena and Galen could make a pill that would sustain her that way they could leave back home.

Floilana went over and closed the doors of the balcony.

"Thank you every one" mumbled Diana before her head wobbled to the side on the chair and she fell asleep

O-o-O-o-O

"Bring one alive and kill the rest!" yelled Dedrick

Dedrick and his men were fighting rogues but the sun was soon to rise and he wanted some one to interrogate. He decapitated a rogue and ran his sword through another one.

"Prince Dedrick this one should give us the information we want"

They killed the rest of the rogues and ran off with their prisoner. When they got to their hide out, one of Dedrick's men tide the rogue to a chair.

"This can go in two ways. You can tell me everything you know or we can pry it out of you. Choose"

"I won't tell you shit"

"Fine then, will pry it out of you" Dedrick took out a dagger and stabbed the rogue on the ribs. "Tell me what you know!"

"Fuck you" growled the rogue

Dedrick stabbed him again on his thigh. "Do you know of the attack that was made on the House of Trinity?"

"I have no fucking idea what you're talking about"

"Really?" Dedrick dragged the dagger that was still inside the rogue's thigh down to his knee.

The rogue cried out curses as the dagger ran through his bone. "Tell me what I want to hear!"

Dedrick waited for a few minutes. When he knew that the rogue was not going to speak he pulled the dagger out of his leg and aimed it at his neck.

"No wait!" yelled the rogue before the dagger could reach its destination "All I know was that the group was suppose to bring the half-ling alive or dead if she put up a fight"

"Who ordered it?" yelled Dedrick

"I don't know"

Dedrick turned away from the rogue only to turn back and slash its neck open, killing him. He turned to his men.

"When the sun sets we go back home. No one knows anything and we are just wasting our time here"

"Yes Prince Dedrick"

No one would speak here because no one knew the true objective. No one knew why they wanted Diana in the first place. It would be better if he went back home. He would get more news there than here. He would go and protect his future bride.

**

* * *

**

**I gave you some Dedrick there! Diana and Dedrick will meet soon!!  
**

** Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to thank the following reviewers: **_**udhinasasa**_**, **_**mystical dark angel**_**, **_**VWH luv them all**_** and **_**musiclover1933**_**!!**

**Here's what everyone has been waiting for…dun, dun, dun! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine

- - - Diana was willing to sleep the rest of the night too but her aunts woke her up. They had already gone to get blood from Dominick. Two bags full of blood. This meant that the Lord was not home. He was out with his wife to get her something to eat since she was weak from all the blood Lord Dominick fed from her. The Fury weren't feeling particularly welcomed so they all huddled inside Diana's room.

"Diana take a chair and go out on the balcony to get some moonlight" said Galena "Galen and I will prepare the pill. Xanthe go out with her"

Estrina and Floilana were sleeping while Zebina was keeping guard. They would take turns but they needed to rest and regain some energy. Xanthe and Diana stepped out into the balcony. Diana refused to take a seat on the chair. She was tired of being seated for long periods of time. Instead Diana leaned on the thick concrete rail. Xanthe took a seat and watched around. You never know when the enemies will least strike.

Diana suddenly turned to her aunt Xanthe. "I almost forgot. Aunt Xanthe is Neola okay? I mean she hasn't reach immortality. The explosion could have killed her unless Giulio teleported her away in time"

"Neola and Giulio were not found during the aftermath. We suspect that Giulio took Neola to the safety of his home. I haven't heard anything more about it."

"What about Valente? Is he okay?" asked Diana turning away not wanting her aunt to see her face

"I haven't heard anything about him since I was underground protecting you. I'm pretty sure he is screaming his lungs out wanting information of your whereabouts. No one besides Sophia knows where you are right now."

Diana smiled. That would be exactly the thing Valente would be doing. He would be out and searching for her until he found her. Day and night, not sleeping until he had her in his arms. She missed him. They really had never been parted this long. She turned around to face her aunt with a wide smirk. Valente would sure be suffering from something very different; she couldn't wait until she left this place.

"What are you thinking about Diana?" asked Xanthe smirking herself

"Oh, just some things that Valente would be eager to…what the…?" Diana turned around to the next balcony. The doors had slammed open making the curtains flutter. It was Dedrick getting busy with some Siren girl. Xanthe turned to Diana as she did the same. Both shuddered.

"And this is what your daddy dearest wants to marry you to?" exclaimed Xanthe pointing at Dedrick

"Not any more if I told him what his baby boy was doing under his nose" stated Diana

Dedrick turned to the balcony next to his. No one was allowed to go inside Diana's room without his or his father's permission. Some one would pay dearly. He glared at the Fury he would sitting on a chair. The Fury glared right back at him and gave him the finger. He ignored her and turned to the next Fury. His eyes widen in shock and dropped the Siren from his arms to the ground. His bride was here, in their home.

Diana scrunched her nose. She could see something in his eyes, something like hope. She glared at him before leaning off the balcony. She walked towards the entrance of her room but quickly turned to Dedrick when she watched him leap off his balcony to hers. Xanthe quickly got up from the chair and Diana went over to hid behind her.

"Diana we need to talk" asked Dedrick slowly walking to her

"Stay away from me!" yelled Diana

When she didn't see him stopping she ran inside her room. Zebina ran up to her. "What's the matter Diana?"

"It's that stupid idiot, Dedrick. He's after me" said Diana pointing at the balcony entrance

Zebina walked out to the balcony were Xanthe was holding Dedrick back. She kicked him and ran inside the room pulling Zebina with her. They closed the doors and held them tight when Dedrick tried pulling them open and banging them.

There were knocks on the wooden door. "Lady Diana is something the matter?"

"Yes, come in" yelled Diana. Several guards came in through the door. They were all armed ready to battle. Diana pointed at the balcony doors Xanthe and Zebina were keeping together and closed. "It's that Prince of yours, he won't leave me alone"

The guards looked at each other as they lowered their weapons. What were they suppose to do? They knew that Princess Diana was Prince Dedrick's destined bride. The pounding at the balcony doors ceased. Diana turned back to the opened door and yelled when Dedrick showed up in front of her room. She turned to hide behind one of her aunts but Dedrick took her by the arm and hauled her to him.

"Let go of me!" yelled Diana as she kicked Dedrick in the gut sending him out of her room "Get him and take him as far away from me as you can"

The guards stood there. They were amused at their Princess antics and the determination of the Prince to get his bride. Diana glared at them. How could they think this was a joke? She didn't want Dedrick any where near her. She watched Dedrick stand up with a grin and stalked up to her. Zebina and a woken Floilana got in front of her to protect her. Diana waved them away. She would deal with him on her own. She would make sure that he knew that there would never be anything between them and she would make it go through that thick skull of his.

Dedrick grinned as he neared Diana. What he didn't expect was a punch to the face that sent him out of the room again. Diana walked up to him and kicked him at the end of the hallway. The Fury followed after their niece. She was in no shape to fight. Not with an injury that kept opening and bleeding.

Dedrick stood up and faced Diana. He would not hurt her, he could never. Diana glared at him and she ran up to him and gave him a blow to the gut that landed him to the first floor. A bunch of maids who were cleaning stopped and stared at the pair. Guards stood frozen in their post staring wide eyed as their supposed future Lord and Lady. Diana jumped from the rail and landed not far from Dedrick.

"Wow! Go Diana go! Kick his ass" yelled Xanthe cheering as they reached the stairs

"Yeah go for it Diana!" yelled Floilana

"Tell him who is boss!" yelled Galen getting excited

The guards turned their attention to the Fury's who were cheering on their princess. Xanthe, Floilana and Galen were jumping up and down with their fists in the air.

"Break his nose, gauge his eye balls out! Kick him in the nuts!" yelled Xanthe

The Fury's turned to their sister Xanthe at the last yell. Xanthe stopped cheering and turned to her sisters. "What? If he doesn't have balls then there is no heir and Diana is free"

Diana watched Dedrick get up from the floor. Diana smirked when she saw that he had a bloody nose from the punch she had given him earlier. "Get up! I am not done kicking your ass"

Dedrick smirked. "You can kick it any time you want dear"

Diana glared at him and several guards and maids who chuckled at Dedrick's comment. Dedrick took the opportunity and ran up to Diana. He wrapped an arm around her dragging her to his body. Diana yelped in pain. Dedrick was gripping her too tightly and her wound was already opened. She growled out in anger and Dedrick chuckled.

"Aren't we eager tonight?"

"You might be but not I" Diana lifted her knee with force and it connected to Dedrick's privates. She pushed him away and kicked him up into the air. Dedrick flew up and to the other side of the room and crashed on the wall and down to the floor…again. All the guards and maids turned to their Prince. Some turned to Diana. They were amazed with her strength.

"Diana!" yelled Xanthe running up to her. Diana had placed a hand over her wound. Her knees were trembling warning her. Xanthe placed her hand on her shoulders and light place her hand on Diana's waist.

Galen approached them. "Let me see"

Galen removed Diana's hand. There was large stain of blood on her shirt. The wound had opened to its original size and bleeding at a rapid pace. Dedrick stood up as soon as he had smelled the blooding coming at a fast speed from Diana. He licked his lips. He had always craved Diana's blood. It was just another sign that they were meant to be together. He ran towards her but never reached her. Some one had taken him by the arms and pin him to the floor. Dedrick slightly turned to see who it was.

"What are you doing father? Release me!" yelled Dedrick

"I am your Lord not the other way around" stated Lord Dominick "Can you not see that Diana is hurt? She came here to get well and be protected during that time"

Dedrick was able lift his head enough to see Diana and the wound on her abdomen. He watched as the blond Fury took her in her arms and ran upstairs with the rest of the other Fury. He slammed his head on the marble floor. How could he want her blood when she was so badly injured? Lord Dominick released him and he stood up.

"Tell me what happened" stated Lord Dominick

"I didn't know Diana was here and she caught me…off guard and I went after her wanting to speak to her but she ran away from me. I kept going after her until I pissed her off enough that she started to beat me up. I didn't know she was injured otherwise I wouldn't have gone after her."

"Isn't it more like Diana caught you doing something you weren't supposed to be doing?" asked/stated Zebina still standing in the stairs. Every one turned to her. Some maids and soldiers made movements to keep quiet and silence. She glared and ignored them.

"What do you speak of Fury?" asked Lord Dominick

"You might want to ask your son and the half naked Siren in his room" stated Zebina as she walked up the stairs

Lord Dominick and his wife turned to Dedrick who was glaring at the Fury walking away. They were out to get him or more likely free Diana from them, her real family.

- - - Diana was placed on her bed and Galen re-bandaged her abdomen. She went over to help her sister finish the pill which was costing her a lot of trouble.

"What happened out there?" asked Galena

"Diana beat up Dedrick but the idiot took a hold of her too tightly and her wound fully opened" stated Xanthe

There was a yawn and Estrina sat up from the large bed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and turned to her sisters. "Did I miss anything?"

They all chuckled.

"A hell of a lot. Diana kicked Dedrick's sorry ass" said Floilana

"I am finally done" said Galena. She took a glass of water and asked Xanthe to sit Diana up. "Diana here, through a pill on the glass of water and drink up"

Diana followed instructions and did as she was told. She chugged the entire glass and handed it back to Galena. Every one had stared at the glass. It was not broken but there had been lightning sparkling out from it which apparently did not hurt Diana.

"I hope this works" stated Galena as every one else nodded in agreement

**

* * *

**

How was that for Diana and Dedrick's first meeting after seven years?

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to thank the following reviewers:**

**_Udhinasasa_, _musiclover1933_, _VWH luv them all_, _reni_, and _Kitty Kon_!**

**

* * *

Chapter 10  
**

- - - Diana gasped and sat up. Her pupils were dilated and had her hands held fist full of the bed sheets. After blinking several times she looked around the room. The sun was rising. The aunts in her room were sleeping. While two were outside the door guarding it. She was sure there was another guarding the balcony doors. Standing from the bed she walked over to the sun that was filtering through the drapes of the balcony. Diana raised her hand out to the gleam of the sun. Her skin itched and was getting irritated. She quickly retreated her hand. She wondered what would happen if she left it longer, would it burn up.

"I guess the sun will do this to you from now on" I turned around and found my aunt Galena sitting in the bed.

I shook my head at her when she looked regrettably at me. "You saved my life aunt Galena and this was the price I had to pay. If anything, you with the rest of my aunts here are my saviors"

Even though it was rare for our kind to show anything other than anger when we were not home, this now meant hugging time and it was going to happen. My aunt Galena came over and hugged me and I returned it. She nudged me towards the shower. I checked my wounds as I undressed. They were closed but there was scarring. This meant that while she would have to drink more blood it also meant that she could leave today. She quickly showered. Coming out, she found her aunts packing up everything up.

"How are you feeling Diana?' asked my aunt Xanthe

"Good and ready to go home" I said helping them put everything into boxes and stopped. My aunts looked over at me. "Shouldn't we just leave this here? I mean, we have all of this at home."

My aunt Galena looked at me and nodded. "Diana has a point. Besides if we need to hide you again we are bound to come back here"

I much I hoped that never had to happen again I agreed. We packed everything into boxes and stacked them next to the wall. Everyone was called inside. They sat in a circle to face each other.

Estrina started. "We all know that our Queen Serilda has been captured by rogue vampires…"

I turned to my aunt. "What?! When?"

"The same day that the House of Trinity was attacked" answered Zebina

Estrina continued. "Sophia sent Alma's in search for our Queen. A battle will surely ensued. We must be prepared for anything when we get home."

Everyone in the group nodded. I raised my hand. "Do we know why they took our Queen in the firsts place?"

"I called Sophia last night and she did not have any new information" said aunt Zebina

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go already" I said

My aunt Galena shook her head. "The sun will harm you. We can't take the chance of getting you hurt so soon after just recuperating."

I protested. "Stick me in the trunk but let's go already!"

"Galena is right Diana. As soon as the sun sets we will leave" stated Estrina giving me to understand that there would be no point in starting an argument over such a dumb thing.

"So where was the last time Queen Serilda was seen?" I asked

"In Russia"

I looked at my aunt Zebina. "What was our Queen doing all the way in Russia?"

"That is what we are trying to find out. Russia is no place for any one of us to be in, it's enemy territory" stated Estrina "Sophia and Sophronia are trying to figure out what our Queen was doing out there."

"What's going to happen when we find were our Queen is being kept?" I asked

"If the rogues don't free our Queen we are going into battle" stated my aunt Zebina like it was the most obvious thing and it was.

"Uh, yeah but I was referring to when we find out why she was doing in Russia" I said

"I am sure Sophia and Sophronia will interrogate her when we get her back" said Galena

I slumped next to the bed and looked at every one. "So we are just going to wait until the sun sets?"

They all gave me a nod. I groaned and slumped even further to the floor.

- - - I was nudged awake. I had taken a nap after everyone had nothing to say. I sat up and found some of my aunts sleeping. My aunt Xanthe handed me a glass full of some dark, sweet smelling drink and a pill.

"I couldn't find any water so I got you some wine" She handed me the glass

I dropped the pill and watched the small light show. I drank and my eyes widen. I looked up at my aunt and couldn't help but smile.

"What's up?" she asked me

"This tastes amazing"

My aunt Xanthe gave me a weird looking stare. The wine enhanced the flavor. This was what I going to drink from now one. No more water for me.

"Are we all ready?" asked Estrina

Every one gave a single nod before we headed towards the door. We all walked down the hallway and to the stairs. Before we reached them, one of Dominick's warriors come towards us. All of my aunts tensed up. They were ready to launch themselves at him. The Vampire Warrior bowed before me.

"Princess Diana you have a _frantic_ visitor downstairs"

I looked over at my aunts. Was there someone who was supposed to come and make sure we left without a problem? My aunts shook their heads and I turned to the vampire warrior. We followed him downstairs and found out why the warrior called her a frantic visitor.

"Where is Diana? Where is my niece?!" yelled Neola

There were some maids and warriors who looked at her and looked amused. I supposed they were thinking how it was possible that Neola being as young as she was could be my aunt but she was.

"Neola I'm right here, calm down"

"Diana!" squealed Neola as she ran up to meet me. I met her half way and hugged her. I was so glad that she was okay. "You're all better, right?"

"Yup but how did you find us?" I asked her. No one was suppose to know that I was hiding in Dominick's estate.

"Before the grenades could go off, Giulio teleported us to his home. I told him to go back and get you. When I saw him later on he said you were taken away by my sisters. Giulio didn't take me back until everything was back to 'normal'. I did some snooping and I overheard Sophia tell Sophronia where you were. So here I am"

I nodded. "Where's Giulio?"

She looked sheepishly at me. "I kind of came here without telling him. Got another Demon to teleport me as close as he could."

Before I could say how mad, scratch that, how beyond pissed of Giulio was going to be with her, Galena beat me to it. "Neola you know better than to endanger yourself. You are not yet an immortal. Just because we were stationed here for days does not deem these lands safe to roam."

Neola bowed. "I am sorry sister Galena. I was just really worried about Diana"

"We should stop bickering and leave" stated Zebina

I nodded. The rest of my aunts agreed by walking down the last steps of the stairs and heading towards the front door. Neola and I were within the group but we stopped when we heard a yell followed by another.

"My daughter where are you off to?" yelled Dominick

"Diana!" The other was Dedrick

I did not turn to them. There was no point. I did not asked to be sheltered here and it meant that I did not owe him any gratitude. Yet I did owe him a thank you because his blood was the true link to my survival.

"I give you my thanks only because your blood healed my wounds. I am going back home."

"Diana you are to remain here, you are my bride!" yelled Dedrick

Neola turned around and yelled back at him. "No she is not! Diana can do whatever the hell she wants and pick who she wants as a mate!"

I hushed her when I placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me and she moved to the center of the group. I turned to meet Dedrick.

"I am not your bride. I shall never be your bride." I turned to Dominick. "I abdicate my place as Princess to your people"

He shook his head. "It cannot be done. By blood you are rightfully Princess of Vampires."

I internally cursed. "I assume that your people have a High Council of Elders?"

"We do"

"Then I wish to speak with them. I want them to decide what must be done." I stated

"Then you will remain here by my side" declared Dedrick

I did not look at him. "I am not talking to you boy. You are just but a Prince, you have no power." I changed back to what really mattered. "When shall you have the Council ready?"

"It all depends when I can get all of the Elders together" stated Dominick and I was sure he could get them tomorrow if he wished it. He was trying to avoid this as much as he could because he knew that the elders could easily take away my title as Princess.

I turned to look up at the second floor. "Ivan you are to come to me when all of the Elders are gathered. You will not disappoint me, will you?"

I knew I could trust Ivan. After all he was the one who saved me seven years ago from rogue vampires after they had captured me. He had seen me broken and battered as a child there for there was a connection.

"I will my Princess. I will not disappoint you" Ivan bowed

"Good. You do not wish to anger me" I stated towards Dominick and Dedrick. I turned my back to them and walked to the front door with my aunts. I paused.

"Hopefully I will never see either of you afterward"

I walked out into the night.

* * *

**This story is almost done!**

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to thank _Kitty Kon_ & _luna345_ for reviewing! **

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

- - - It was nice when I entered House of Trinity. Some of my aunts came up to us. They wanted to know where the hell we had been. I didn't get to answer any questions because I was enveloped in a tight, fierce hug.

"Oh darling, you're okay. I'm so relieved to have you back"

"Aunt Sophia…I'm glad to…see you too" I mumbled to her chest

I hugged her and she dragged me away from the rest of the group. Neola followed us as well but was pulled away by a strong arm.

"Where did you run off to?!" yelled Giulio sniffing her. "You were around Vampires?!"

"I went to get Diana, don't yell at me!" yelled Neola

"You went into enemy territory unprotected? What were you thinking?!" yelled Giulio shaking her

"I went to get my best friend and I knew that if I told you, you wouldn't ever let me go." Neola pushed Giulio and walked away. Giulio took a deep breath before going after his mate.

Sophia pulled me lightly by the shirt and I followed her to a more private room. In this case it was the kitchen. I sat down in the counter and aunt Sophia sat on a chair.

"Are you well?"

I nodded. "The problem is that my pills consists more blood than before and the sun is now harmful to my skin. Other than that I am all good. But we need to get some wine." I wiggled my eyebrows

"Why?"

"Cause my pills taste a lot better with wine" I smiled

Sophia went up to Diana and hugged her. "I missed you sweetie"

"I missed you too aunt Sophia but I do have more news" I said bursting her bubble

Sophia placed her hands on her hips. "What is it?"

"Well I told Dominick to gather his people's High Council because I want to abdicate as Princess. Ivan, a vampire warrior, will come to me when the Elders have gathered"

Sophia sighed. "That is risky Diana. What if these Elders decided not to let you abdicate and force you to stay and govern?"

I slid down from the counter and took my Aunt's hands. "It's a risk that I have to take. I am sure that after I tell them that I have been with a Demon for several years and aren't as pure they might just kick me out before I even finish. But of course I will state that I am first and foremost a Fury and not a Vampire"

"Won't that be hard since you are affected by the sun and must drink more blood?" stated Sophia

Her aunt had a point. Her aunts were not the only ones who knew. Dominick knew that she had to drink more blood. "Probably but I got more things that will make sure that I get kicked out"

There was a pause and some of my other aunts came in with their bowls to refill them with popcorn. I greeted them before they left. I turned back to Sophia.

"I know there's a lot to talk about our Queen but I'm going to shower and get some sleep"

"It's all right. You rest up and we'll go get you when I get a meeting started"

I hugged my aunt Sophia before heading out the kitchen and up to the third floor. On my way up, I heard some low voices but I couldn't depict if it was arguing or something else. I walked up to the voices and peeked behind the curtains.

There was Giulio and Neola by a balcony and what seemed like they were talking.

"Please don't be mad at me. I admit that I wasn't thinking when I went to get Diana. But if I had told you were she was and to help me get to her, you would have said no" said a stubborn Neola crossing her arms

Giulio walked up to her and hugged her. "You're right but it would only be because I would want to keep you safe."

Neola looked up at him and got on her tip toes. Giulio leaned way down and kissed her. I turned away and walked. This was a private moment. I closed the door to my room and leaned on it. It felt great being back in my room. I went over and flopped myself on the bed. I couldn't help but ponder on how much I missed Valente. I was sure he was okay by now if he had any wounds.

I sat up and took some pajamas from a drawer and walked into the bathroom.

I dried my hair with the towel and brushed it back. I looked myself in the mirror and looked so unhealthy. Sure I was half vampire – half Fury but not yet phased into my immortality so I was still fragile being.

There was a knock on my door before it was opened. I turned around to mouth out that they had to wait for my permission before entering my room. Yet I stood them gawking. It was Valente! I ran up to him and jumped him. I felt his arm go around me and embrace me. We were still for some time before I pulled back. I got on my tip toes and kissed him.

Valente lifted me up and moved us to the bed. He gently placed me on it before getting on top of me. My hands as his hands roomed our bodies. Yet I flinched when one of his hands touched my abdomen. He quickly pulled back and stared down at me.

"What's wrong are you hurt?" he asked looking over my body trying to find a wound

I shook my head as I sat up. "I was but I am healed."

I lifted my shirt up and showed him where my injuries used to be. I knew I still had scars because Valente's fingers traced over them.

"I looked for you" He said placing his forehead to mine

"My aunt's took me to Dominick's estate. They said I was safe there that no one would look for me there. But I am back and healed." I said kissing his lips

He looked into my eyes. "Was _he_ there?"

I knew he referred to Dedrick. "Yes. I made it clear I will never be anything of his. You're the one I pick. You are much my mate as I am yours"

I fell back on my bed and looked up at him. He looked down at me. There was doubt in his eyes where there shouldn't be. I picked Valente because he loved me for me. He was not after me because I was his supposed destined bride.

"Come down here and love me" I pulled him lightly by his shirt

Taking off his shirt, he came to me.

- - - I grumbled when I heard a knock on my door. I scooted closer to Valente's chest and he wrapped his arms tighter around me. The knocking got louder. I sat up.

"What?! I'm busy!" I yelled falling back into Valente

"I kind of know that Diana but a meeting is going to start soon, so get up!" yelled Neola

I groaned and tried to roll over but Valente's arm pulled me back. I ran my tongue up his chest to the pulse on his neck and felt him shudder. He turned me around toyed with my breasts as he kissed me roughly.

"I missed you to love but we can get back to this after the meeting"

He pulled back. "Or we can have a quickie in the shower"

I grinned and wrapped my arms and legs around him. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

- - - We joined everyone and had to stand since all the seats were taken. It was always amazing when all of my aunts got together. There were so many of us just in this house. I could not imagine if the House of Trinity and House of Tristan got together.

"We are all here because our Queen has been taken by rogue vampires. The last time she was seen was in Russia." Stated Sophia. "Sophronia states that our Queen Serilda went to Russia to meet up with some one."

"With who exactly?' asked Tessa

Sophronia answered. "I am not sure but she was captured before ever meeting this person"

"Why would she go meet someone all the way in Russia and not somewhere closer?" asked Floilana

"The thing is that no one knows who she was going to meet." Said frustrated Sophronia

I raised my hand. "Everyone knows that Russia is inhabited by some Rogue Vampires, maybe our Queen was going to make a deal with them or a treaty of some kind"

Anisia turned to glare at me. "Why would Queen Serilda make a deal with those leeches?"

"Then what other reason would she be in Russia in the first place?" I hissed at her

"Right now it does not matter why she was there. What is important is to get Queen Serilda back" declared Sophia

Everyone agreed before any more bickering could start.

Sophronia stood up. "Since we really have no idea where she can be, we will get into groups and scout out our territory first and then go into further lands."

"We should go to Russia and start there!" said Tansy

"It would not be wise to just march up there. There could be a trap waiting for us. We have to be careful. Our Queen is strong she can handle herself for a couple of days" stated Sophronia

We all agreed on that. After all she was Queen of all Fury.

"Giulio, Valente we ask you to keep this information to yourselves. I don't want thins getting out for other Immortals to hear and try to take advantage of our situation"

"Of course Sophia, we will not say a word" Promised Valente

"The same goes for me. If there is any way we can help, please notify us" stated Giulio

"We appreciate your help" Sophia said looking around the Fury's

This is how it was going to be. We were to search for Queen Serilda. There was a high percentage that we were going to fight for her release.

And we were all for it.

**

* * *

So this is the last chapter for this story but a sequel is in progress of course!**

**I want to thank every one who reviewed for this story: _VWH luv them all_, _udhinasasa_, _heather_, _laciva6_, _This is Nicole Cullen_, _mystical dark angel_, _musiclover1933_, _reni_, _Kitty Kon_! **

**THANK YOU ALL!!!!**

**Peace^_^  
**


End file.
